Claire Saltzman- Part 8!
by Kaylarae101
Summary: Alaric dies and the killer is still unknown. Claire sees Tyler wearing her fathers ring which protected him from supernatural things. Claire plots revenge to Tyler and to become the new alpha and kill Tyler. Does this hybrid have too much on her plate? Will she find out the true killer is? Read Part 8 now and read the action, adventure, heart break and the blood shed!


Claire Saltzman- Part 8

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena comforted me. I was waiting for the news to see if my dad is still alive. I'm hoping he is. It's been two hours, two hours of my hell. Still no call from Klaus, Stefan, Damon, or Jeremy. "It's all my fault!". I cry. "No it's not!", Caroline says. I continue to cry. The phone rings and I sit up and look at Elena who answers her phone. I hear Damon say "We need to start to plan a funeral... It was too late. The doctor said she couldn't do anything... We all will be staying at the Mikaelson manor to support Claire.." My face turns very pale. I heard Damon choke up and hang up. "He's gone..." I say and start to tremble. "Really gone!" I scream and fall to my knees and sob.

Klaus comes in the room a couple minutes later. "Hey love." He holds my back as I sob and lifts me in his arms. We get in his car and I can't stop sobbing. We get to his house and its very depressing. All eyes are on me as Klaus carries me in and I sob. "She can't turn it off, she's human." Damon says. "I want to see his body..." I whisper. Klaus looks to Stefan. "Please show her the body..." Stefan nods an walks down to the cellar. I follow him and as we reach the cellar. I see a single, black coffin. I run to it at human speed and look inside at my once living dad. He's wearing a tuxedo, his face is pale. Yet he has that smile that everyone loves. I look and see if they found his ring. They didn't. I feel like a little girl as I think he'll wake up. I try nudging him, "Dad get up." I say, I nudge harder and repeat what I previously said but louder. This continueso until I'm actually shaking the limp body and screaming for him to get up, I feel someone pull me back and hold onto me. It's Damon.

Damon hugs my trembling, tear stained body. "He's dead Claire, dead. He won't come back ever. I'm sad and pissed too. I promised him I'd keep you safe and protect you, I will keep that promise." I hugged him and remembered how my human self would've loved this. I'm happy with Klaus. Plus I could never love my dads best friend. Damon could find happiness with another girl plus I doubt he'd ever like me... I chuckle for a second. "What?" Damon asks me, "I would've loved for you to do this when I was single.." Then I walked away to Klaus.

I finally fell asleep last night. I fell asleep in Klaus' arms. The funeral was today. I woke up out of bed and Klaus was somewhere. I pulled on a short, lace, black dress and black heels. I straightened my hair and decided it would benefit me to not have makeup on. I walked down stairs and saw Klaus and Kol talking. "Did you kill him Kol? Tell me the truth or I'll put you back in another coffin." Klaus asked while gritting his teeth. "No of course not, I would get a hunters curse! I hate those things!" Kol said. I coughed loudly and they both looked at me. "Good morning Claire. My deepest sympathies for you.." Kol said and bowed. "Thank you Kol." I nodded and looked at Klaus and went over to him. "Are you thirsty?" He asked quietly. I shook my head no. I lied, I really am thirsty. "They're waiting for you to start." Klaus says and grabs my hand and entertwines our fingers. "I'm here for you..." I nod and sniffle.

Over three dozen people were there. Including my mother, Isobel. The black coffin was covered in multi-colored flowers. The pastor stood behind the coffin that held my fathers, lifeless body. I walked up to the podium to say some words in memory of my father. The old, yet wise pastor smiled and nodded his head at me to start. "Hi everyone, I'm Claire. Daughter of Alaric." I look into the crowd of people and continue. "My father was a great man who had bug dreams and only wanted the very best for me. He was brave, funny, strong, loving, nice and my hero... He was always there and always worried about my well being. I will always love him and miss him. So thank you all for coming." I start crying again. Klaus leads me to my seat next to him. "Shhh, Shh" he coos to me. I see Tyler holding Hayley's hand. I started getting mad and I saw him holding Alaric's ring. "It was Tyler.." I breathe. Klaus wasn't paying attention. Tyler smirks at Hayley and whispers things to her and she nods. I listen in. "The hybrids, I need to check on them..." I watch him get up and leave and I look at Klaus. I started getting hungry and mad. I watched him turn to a wolf in the woods when no one was looking. I had to follow him. I got up and Klaus didn't even notice. I took off my heels as I neared the woods and looked back and turned to wolf form. The memories of last night sink in my head and what Tyler said to Damon when they first saw me. "The alpha wolf..."

I run through the woods and easily sniff out where Tyler is. I reach a clearing in the forest. I lay low in the bushes and watch him speak to the wolves in a language only hybrids or were wolfs know. Tyler is planning to rebel with the other wolves. They listen to him knowing he's their alpha. "Will anyone stop me?!" Tyler yells out in wolf language. No wolf answered back. That was my cue to come in. I howl and run and knock Tyler down. "I will stop you brother!" I snarl. Tyler looks up and me an growls. "You're not a true Alpha wolf! If you did you would be marked! Only blonde, black or even white wolves like me are! You are brown." The other wolves turned to Tyler. "I may not be a true alpha but to them I am!", "Not anymore!", "Is that a threat?", "Yes.", "First off who are you?!", "A friend of Caroline's, I heard you've been messing around with Hayley!" Tyler got mad and bit my left shoulder. My white fur around my shoulder now was bloody. I bit down on his tail hard and he yelped and bit my snout and scratched my face. I stepped back as my vision became blurry and bloody. I shook my head and ran towards him and pushed him off the high rock he stood on. He bit my and pulled me down with him. We both lay on the ground panting. I slowly get up and tackle him and bite him showing no mercy. My snout and face was now covered in my own blood and now his. I defeated him. "You win, you are their alpha." He said. I wasn't done hurting him yet, I long forgot and over did my revenge for Caroline. I just couldn't control myself, I was sad, angry, depressed, confused and hungry. I heard a shot of a gun behind me. I turn around to see who it was. It was Damon and Klaus along with the others. Caroline and everyone quickly noticed Tyler but not me, the new alpha, only Klaus did.

I felt a kick to my side by Caroline. "Get away wolf!" She cried with tears. I yelped at my sore side. "I'll kill it!" Damon said pointing his pistol at me. "No don't!" Klaus said as he broke the gun. I started feeling dizzy as Caroline kicked me again but harder. I fell on my side and started to pant. I changed back into my vampire self and laid there in my ripped, bloody, lace dress. Claw marks, bite marks, bruises and blood covered my body and everyone looked shocked. "Oh my god Claire!" Elena yelled out, Tyler turned back too. I wasn't done yet. "You! It was YOU who killed my father!" I screamed at Tyler as I stood up and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down again. "No! I just helped cover up! It was the doctor!" He said. I let him go and vampire sped to the mansion.

(Thanks for reading this! Keep reading! Part 9 of the Claire Saltzman series is currently being written! I hope you all enjoy this series and keep reading!)


End file.
